


Falling For You

by vanillaslut



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Other, for amber, lizard man, matt healy - Freeform, matt healy x reader, reader - Freeform, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaslut/pseuds/vanillaslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Healy is blind, and only you can save him. And the surgeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> i blame amber for this

You met him on the train. He was staring off into space. You decided to talk to him.  
"Hey," you said a little timidly while walking up to him.  
He looks around as you wave your hand once, but he doesn't seem to notice.   
"Hello," you try again.  
He seems to know where you are now.  
"Howdy, partner!" he says in a weird accent. You were not expecting that voice.  
"Uhm.." you mumbled.  
"LOL jk! Just trying something out. :-)" he says in a voice that suits him.  
"Oh. Haha..." you did not like this. He lied to you. If you planned to fall in love with him there would probably be lies. You pretended it was funny. (A lie.)  
"So I saw you across the train..." you said.  
"I didn't," he responded, a small hint of sadness in his voice.  
This confused you.  
But whatevs. You wanted to know this man. "So.... Do you want to talk?" you asked, thinking of a way to spark up a conversation.  
"No," he said blankly.  
You were surprised. "Oh."  
No one had ever said no to a conversation.  
You walked back to your seat and thought of a plan to get to know this stranger.  
He didn't seem to have great vision, so you thought if you snuck up behind him maybe you could find a way to throw your voice around and use a different accent.  
You did it.  
It worked.  
This man is stupid, you concluded.  
You weren't sure you wanted to know this man anymore, but you thought maybe he might turn out okay in a bit.  
You were so so wrong.

 

You two were the talk of the town. Apparently he was the lead singer of a pretty popular band, but you're pretty sure he's lying, even though many "fans" have come up to you two for his autograph in the past two months youve been together. You're pretty sure he's paying these poor children.  
You found out he was blind, but you think he is also lying about this.  
Sometimes you find him crying at night because of his "blindness."  
You usually roll your eyes, then go to comfort the cry baby.  
One day he is very excited.  
"Babe! Scientists have found a way to restore vision!! I could finally see!!!"  
"That's great.." you say, a little less than ecstatic.  
He jumps in joy. "Isn't it?!"  
"How much will it cost?" you ask.  
He has calmed down a bit now. "Quite a lot. I don't have enough."  
You turn to him. "Aren't you in a super popular band though?" you question.  
"Yeah..." he mumbles, "but we don't really make a lot."  
You sigh.   
"I might be able to give you some money," you offer.  
"Would you??!" he says excitedly.  
"Of course...... babe..." you force yourself to say babe.  
He pulls you into a hug and says, "Oh you are the best!"

 

Weeks later you have enough money to pay for your part of the surgery. You're starting to think maybe he wasn't lying about being blind.   
You go to the hospital for the procedure. You both are very nervous.   
You fill in a form and wait. You hold his hand as he shakes with anxiety and excitement.  
"Hey," you whisper, trying to get his attention. "It's gonna be okay."  
He calms down only slightly, but is alert again very soon, as the surgeon walks into the room and calls for him.  
You wave goodbye and then realize he can't see you, so you say, "See you in a bit!"  
He ignores you and walks with the doctor.

 

Hours later he calls you and says he's ready to be picked up. His voice is filled with excitement.  
You park and walk in to see him frantically looking around at everything he can. His eyes are watering up a bit. Maybe from the emotion, maybe from the light sensitivity.  
"Matt!" you say excitedly.  
He looks over at you and seems a little disappointed.  
You ignore it and drag him to the car. He is heavy and you never want to drag him again.  
As you are driving the sun is very bright for him. You explain that you can flip down that sun cover up thing and it should help.  
Once he flips it he is met with a tiny mirror.  
"Holy shit who is that?" he asks, sounding sort of scared.  
"It's your reflection," you answer with your eyes on the road. Safety first.  
He is silent for a moment.  
"I love it."  
"You love it?"  
"Yes. I love it."  
"You've never said you love me," you pointed out, a tone of hurt in your voice.  
He pauses. "I... don't.. think i love you...."  
You look over at him.  
"I think....."  
"Well?" you ask impatiently.  
"I think I love me."  
You're both silent for a long time. You stop the car after a minute, and then tell him to get out.  
He does, and as you speed off you see him looking down at his hands in awe.

 

Months later you hear that he's now officially married to himself. It's all over the news. He is known as a very selfish man. But what else is new.


End file.
